1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chain saws and more specifically to a quick change chain saw system, which allows a chain blade to be replaced in a short period of time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,786 to Gibson et al. discloses a guide bar mount for a tree harvester. The Gibson et al. patent includes a a tail end of a guide bar provided with a center slot and pin receiving slot at each side thereof. The guide bar is retained by a sliding block. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,373 to Peterson discloses methods and apparatus for adjusting chain saw tension. The Peterson patent includes a first piston operable to move the support bar radially away from the drive sprocket and a second piston operable to limit such movement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,832 to Nilsson discloses a hydraulic stretching device for a chain saw. The Nilsson patent includes a hydraulic stretching device for a saw chain active in a sawing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,330 to Riha discloses a chain saw automatic tensioner. The Riha patent includes a base plate, a chain bar, a tensioning cylinder, a sliding block and a pusher block. The tensioning cylinder is used to tension the chair bar relative to the base plate.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a quick change chain saw system, which allows a chain blade to replaced in a short period of time and keeps a chain bar rigidly clamped.